


Wes/Faith Drabble

by Garnigal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for enigmaticblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wes/Faith Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).



He's not a Watcher. Oh, he remembers the rules they drilled into him. He remembers how those rules failed him when it mattered most.

1 – Girls, especially Slayers, are not to be trusted.

He trusts his life and the lives of everyone he loves to her bloodstained hands.

2 – Maintain distance.

Her beauty catches his eye but her courage ensnares his heart.

3 – Warriors fall in the heat of battle. Generals live to fight the war.

His war ends when she falls.

Because there's one rule they never taught. One rule he learned on his own.

4 – Love changes everything.


End file.
